oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nealuchi Sydney
| Funi eva = | age = 24 | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = january 1st | height = 6'1" ft (186cm) | weight = 231lbs (105kg) }} Nealuchi Sydney (ニアルキシドニー, Niaruki Shidonī), more commonly known as Syd, is the Nealuchi's Familly former head having earned the title of Silver-Eye (銀目, Ginme) for being the most skilled carpenter of his generation. Later abandoning a renown possition of head carpenter becoming a pirate with the goal of achieving his greatest dream of sailing across all oceans with the strongest ship ever made from the legendary Adam's Wood. Having later on joined forces with a rookie pirate crew who was on the beggining of their adventure on the Grand Line the Dread Pirates being their sixth member and current helmsman and shipwright having build their current ship "Revenge". Through his jorney in achieving his final goal he was given the name of Fearless (不敵, Futeki), as a result of his countless battles and tremendous power as a mere Shipwright. Following constante events he was given a bounty for his head of ???. Appearance Syd is an all around representation of his profession, possesing numerous scars from work and well defined muscles. As of general Syd is described as a tall and well build man, having a generally messy black spiky hair with two long ponytails matching with his calm and relaxing black eyes. As a result of having spent most of his childhood working he has since then possed a tanned skin. As a pratical person Syd hates to wear clothething that restrain movement as of that, he is always seen wearing a long sleeve cotton white shirt with black sleeves and bandages around his arms. Long pants black around his hips and white flowing down and a pair of black shoes. As a form of respect in more formal situation he would wear a jacket over his shirt and change pants for more appropriate ones. As a kid before the beginning of his training, Syd used to spent most of his days with his mother, which lead to him being until his 10 years of age very small and slim. Starting his new routine, Syd rapidly begone to develop a muscular figure and a smaller vertion of his now usual hair style. In relation to his clothing they were a smaller version of his current attire changing from black and white pants to white and blue. Personality Syd is described by many as a situational person, changing his way of speaking and acting depending on the situation he is currently, but in a regular day to day he is a full of joy person always carrying a smile on his face. When interating with other Syd tends to be a very heart warming person always trying to make others happy, tending to make jokes about the situation which normally lead to misunderstandings as some people interpret it as making fun instead of relieving the tension. As a person who loves action and every time he can he is seen working, when he is unable to do soo, he will easily get bored and depressed, which would make him go for his normally leisure activities training, but duo to his reputation as a fearless warrior most people tend to decline this offer by finding some work for him to do. But has he has his happy persona, Syd also possess an angry side, only seen by those stupid enough to harm or insult the ones he care about. In this situation he is described as a all new person, changing from his calm smile to a bloodlusting stare capable of scaring the most furios beasts, equivalent to a berserker state, Syd wont be able to calm down until the person who brouth him to this state his destroid. This particular side of Syd is his most rare side of personality to be seen which leads it to not being known by many. Relationships Powers & Abilities Duo to his ocupation as a carpenter, Sydney is considered by others as fairly strong but not enough to be considered as a treat, leading to his opponents underestimating him. Having since very young been taught on his family particular way of fighting utilizing a mysterious energy in correlation with hand to hand combat and in rare occasions weapons. As a renown carpenter Syd is extremelly proficient in designing, constructing and maintaining all of his creations. Training his all life with the goal of becoming the best shipwright, Syd has developed an incredible body being extremely strong and resistent seen has he was able to build the entirety of Revenge all by himself in a week. As a fighter allot is still unknown as not even Syd knowns the particular power he utilizes the most only learning about his concept and how to utilize it on his hands for stronger attacks, and in some particular occasions being able to sense the presence of enemies from a distance. Physical Abilities Spending most of his life learning the skills in becoming the best carpenter he can be, Syd has reached an incredible level of physical strength vastly superior to a normal person, seen has he is recorded of having built all of his former ships alone and in record time even compared to skilled crews. But the most notorious representation of his strength is seen on his way of fighting being fully based on close combat and in some occasions wielding his greatsword whose weight is around twice his own one handed. During a fight its noted that Syd is able to sustain a significant amount of hits before starting to loose strength as his early training provided him with an incredible resistance. As a way of constantly training his body when younger, Syd gained the habit of always carrying with him his greatsword, resolting in an extreme increase in both his stamina and speed caused by the sword's increase weight. As an adult Syd still retains this habit even thought the effects are reduced duo to his body already being used to it. Even when considered this weight Syd is still a pretty fast and agile person, when compared to normal persons. Even though his tecnique with the sword is quite good, his true potential is seen when he decides do leave it behind. With the extra weight out of his body, Syd shows and incredible increase in speed and reflexes as his body is able to move more freely, but still when compared to someone who trains constantly in this aspects Syd will still fall behind. Ways of Combat Being a carpenter, Syd is not normally seen as a fighter by others but in reality he possess a vast knowledge on combat as he was also raised to be able to protect himself. Spending his early years of age learning the basic concept of the mystery power used by his family, Syd was able to incorporate it on his way of fighting by infusing that power that appear to give him more power and resistence turnd into his main way of combat. And as secundary way of protecting himself he was also taught the "proper" way of wielding a sword. Carpentry Swordsmanship Larned has alternative way of fighting together with his hand to hand, Sydney is verry skilled in wielding his greatsword, but still no match for a proper swordsman who develops his life into this particular art. Even though he wields a greatsword known for its increase weight he still fights one handing it and with very fluent swings. When analized by a proper swordsman, his particular way of utilizing his blade is described as swift but strong at the same time, following a very calm rhythm which is seen as odd as his normal way of fighting evolves the use of extreme power. Haki As his family hidden way of fighting, Syd was since very young introduced to the concept of a hiden power within himself, being taught its basics in par with his Carpentry lessons. As this power seemed to be rare, Syd was only able to learn the very basics of its activation, later improving and implementing it with his fighting style. Even though the origins of this mysterious power are still a secret to Syd, he still tries to practice it everyday, being able currently to endure his fists and sometimes sense the presence of others. Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Equipment History Quotes Major Battles Trivia *His appearance is based on Yulian Provoke from the manga Red Storm. References Category:Under Construction Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Shipwrights Category:Helmsman Category:Humans Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Dread Pirates